Black Swordsman
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Kirito-Centric; One-Shot. "A pesar de comprender las buenas intenciones de Klein, y sentirse en algo Seguro de sus Acciones tras ver esa Gran Sonrisa plasmada en su Rostro...Kirito no podía evitar el pensar que nuevamente, le habían abandonado."


Uh...explicaciones estúpidas para comenzar con todo~:

Una prima había estado diciendo muchas cosas sobre el como Kirito y Asuna eran la pareja perfecta~...y como realmente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo decidí por ponerme a ver Sword Art Online; bueno, los pocos episodios del Anime que hasta el momento han salido~. Honestamente, me gustó~! Se me hizo facil de entender, ya que con anterioridad había jugado varios MMO RPG Games...aunque SAO me recordó demasiado a 1/2 Prince e.e

El punto~...me dio por escribir esto xD Honestamente, es casi como leer SAO anime en FanFic, salvo por una que otra diferencia, mucha redacción, poca acción al igual que diálogos xD Creo que hay diferencia, ya que a pesar de basarme en el primer episodio del Anime, creo que también plasmé uno que otro pensamiento de Kirito sobre lo que creía del juego e.e

Después de todo, mi única intención de todo esto es plasmar los sentimientos del chico lo mejor posible...aunque ciento que fallé c: Además que dudo seguir con esto, dejándolo en un simple One-Shot. Seguiré con todo este Show al final, así que...espero y sea tan siquiera en algo de su agrado xDD

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se utilizó de portada tampoco nos pertenece c:**

* * *

**~Sword Art Online~**

**Black Swordsman**

* * *

Todos parecían felices; esa fue una de las cosas que notó apenas y había ingresado al mundo de Sword Art Online.

Aquellos jugadores que como él habían conseguido una de las mil copias que se habían vendido parecían más que contentos, cada uno charlando con demás usuarios que habían conocido minutos después o que incluso también, eran amigos de la vida real conectados al juego.

Una pequeña y poco notoria sonrisa se vio embozada en sus labios, el joven pelinegro al final metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón café, comenzando a su vez su camino por los alrededores del _Pueblo del Comienzo_. No importaba por donde caminara, el lugar estaba lleno de usuarios; además también, desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía tener una buena vista de la plaza, percatándose que aun había usuarios que estaban iniciando sesión en el juego.

Soltando un corto suspiro, regresó su atención al mercado.

Varios usuarios ya estaban examinando la mercancía que había en cada tienda del juego, todos preparándose para aquella aventura que estaba por dar comienzo. Era normal que todo principiante buscara primero un arma fuerte digna de su nivel, además también de buscar pociones para restablecer la vida de sus personajes en caso de emergencias.

_Nada mal_, pensó para sí.

Girando en la esquina más cercana se adentró a un callejón, caminando entre ese silencio que de un momento a otro se había creado. E instantáneamente, se detuvo.

Kirito elevó un poco su cabeza, sus ojos encontrándose con un cielo completamente azulado.

Se le hacía un tanto increíble que después de muchos meses de _betear _el juego, por fin éste se había lanzado oficialmente para que demás ciudadanos pudieran disfrutar del asombroso mundo de SAO; el creador—Kayaba Akihiko—era una persona completamente digna de su admiración, partes del artículo que había leído poco antes de ingresar a SAO regresando a su cabeza.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza sacó todos esos pensamientos de su mente, una sonrisa mayor a la anterior adornando sus facciones. Y sin perder un minuto más, soltó una corrida, disfrutando el chocar del aire contra su rostro mientras hacia su camino entre todas las partes del mercado.

No había recorrido mucho cuando una voz le había llamado, sacándole un poco de su transe para al mismo tiempo también hacerle detenerse en su camino. Volteando a ver a esa persona por sobre su hombro se sorprendió un poco, llamándole la atención esa curiosidad y pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de esa persona.

-¿Sucede algo?- se encontró diciendo, girando segundos después su cuerpo para encarar completamente al desconocido.

Éste tan sólo asintió, mostrando una energía que le había agradado un poco. –Me llamó la atención, ver que corrías por las calles como si ésta no fuera la primera vez que las transitabas.- confesó el peli-naranja.

Kirito no respondió al instante, sus labios frunciéndose ligeramente en una fina línea.

-Ah.- se encontró diciendo al final.

El chico no pareció en mucho afectado ante sus palabras, éste cerrando sus manos en puño mientras expresaba: -¡Me gustaría que me enseñaras los básicos del juego!- exclamó, agarrando un tanto desprevenido al pelinegro.

El chico tan sólo encaró una ceja, por un momento creyendo que le había escuchado mal.

-Uh…- dudó por un momento, no estando del todo acostumbrado a la presencia de las demás personas.

-¡Por favor!

Al ver esa determinación en sus ojos, algo en su interior le hizo dudar respecto a la respuesta negativa que por un momento le estuvo a punto de dar. Meneando un poco la cabeza, embozó una corta sonrisa, abriendo después los ojos para mirar con una expresión más relajada al chico.

-No veo el porqué no.

Parpadeó un tanto incrédulo, ahora viéndose observando el un tanto pobre desempeño del chico mientras intentaba atacar al monstruo que de momento habían decidido por cazar como primer entrenamiento.

El joven que con anterioridad se había introducido como Klein se encontraba ahora tirado sobre el piso, éste respirando de una forma un tanto agitada mientras que con la parte de atrás de su mano limpiaba un poco del sudor que se encontraba cayendo por su frente; pero a pesar de sus patéticas acciones que estaba realizando con su técnica de espada, la misma boba sonrisa seguía plasmada sobre sus labios.

-¡Esa cosa se mueve muy rápido!- se quejó abiertamente, llamando la atención de Kirito.

-Recuerda el mismo sistema del juego,- comenzó diciendo, agachándose hasta tomar una roca entre su mano, reincorporándose al instante –es más fácil atacar su activas la habilidad de espada…- pausó, poniéndose en posición y al instante lanzó la roca. Klein le observó mientras hablaba y hacia todo eso, sus ojos abriéndose un poco en asombro. –De hacerlo el mismo juego conectara su ataque con el monstruo.- terminó diciendo, sonriendo tras haber golpeado a la creatura.

-¿Hah? Yo…

-Simplemente, déjalo explotar.

Tomando a consideración sus palabras, Klein volvió a tomar posición de su espada, apretando fuertemente su agarre sobre el mango de éste y se colocó en posición. Sus ojos siguieron todos los movimientos de Kirito mientras éste esquivaba con gran facilidad los ataques de esa creatura que le recordaba un feo cerdo, usando su espada para bloquear uno de sus ataques frontales.

Kirito, desviando rápido su atención de la creatura, se percató de que Klein parecía ya estar en la pose adecuada para lanzar su ataque; sonriendo, desvió a la creatura, segundos después ésta dirigiendo su ataque hacia el pelirrojo. Klein no tardó y mucho menos dudó, lanzando directamente un ataque frontal mientras dejaba explotar su poder—tal y como su de momento mentor Kirito se lo había indicado.

El pelinegro observó con una satisfactoria expresión al chico, aplaudiendo ante el buen trabajo que había realizado.

-¡WO-HOO!- exclamó, lanzando sus brazos al cielo mientras festejaba el haber obtenido sus primeros puntos en el juego.

-Felicidades.- Kirito murmuró, cambiando su espada de mano mientras la alzaba; Klein a un principio le miró con una expresión un tanto incrédula. Una vez entendiendo las acciones del pelinegro embozó una sonrisa abierta, chocando manos con el joven.

-Gracias.

Kirito se sentía feliz, comprendiendo aquel sentimiento que aun principio había sido capaz de admirar en los rostros de todos los usuarios que habían ingresado al juego en compañía de otra persona, algún amigo de la vida real. La compañía que Klein le había hecho durante todo el juego—a pesar de que había sido él ayudándole a cómo manejar la espada al igual que explicando lo más básico del juego—demasiado agradable, deseando internamente el poder pasar más tiempo en compañía del chico.

Pero desgraciadamente, las personas no eran exactamente como él.

-¡Tengo demasiada hambre!- exclamó, posando sus manos sobre su estomago realizando todo un drama.

Kirito posó su mano sobre sus labios, intentando reprimir así la pequeña risa que deseaba el poder escapar de sus labios.

-A pesar de estás en un juego, piensas como si tu verdadero cuerpo tuviera hambre.

Klein rió un tanto nervioso, pasando una mano sobre sus largos cabellos. –Es algo así como una costumbre, además- pausó, mirándole con una expresión de añoro -, hay una pizza que me está esperando en casa.

Kirito tan sólo sonrió. –Ya veo.

No había sido mucho después cuando ambos se vieron dentro de un nuevo problema, discutiendo cosas respecto al botón para salir del sistema del juego. A pesar de que Kirito había examinado el menú principal varias veces, ese botón simplemente parecía no existir. Lo sobresaltado que sonaba Klein a sus costados había creado cierta alteración en su interior, recordando que nunca había pasado cosas similares durante el periodo en que se encontró beteando el prototipo inicial.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se vieron transportados de vuelta a la plaza del _Pueblo del Comienzo_. Kirito paseó sus ojos sobre cada parte del lugar, percatándose de la gran cantidad de jugadores que se habían reunido además de que a cada segundo demás jugadores comenzaban también a hacer aparición. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, exactamente? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente, estando consciente de que no era el único que se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- escuchó a Klein preguntar.

Y no importando el hecho de que él había jugado con anterioridad SAO, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué el juego estaba teniendo ese tipo de errores.

Pero cuando el cielo que tanto había admirado se tornó de un color carmesí, su atención fue al instante robada por aquel extraño sujeto que en capa roja había aparecido sobre todos los usuarios del juego, éste haciéndose llamar por el creador y único moderador de SAO. Todos lo habían reconocido como Kayaba, sus anteriormente inexpresivo ojos abriéndose completamente hasta el grado de mostrar el dolor que sus palabras habían creado en su interior.

Podía serse honesto a sí mismo y poder admitir que realmente no le había importado el hecho de no poder salir del sistema del juego, concordando con su explicación sobre aquello podría suceder de ocurrir que la salida sea forzada por aquellas personas que habitan el mundo real. Lo que realmente le había dolido, arrancando una parte de su corazón, siendo el hecho de que esa persona que tanto admiraba llegara a convertirse en alguien tan desquiciante que le daba poco las miles de muerte que su acto arrogante había causado.

Siendo la escena de una niña llorando mientras era rodeada por los brazos de su madre siendo aquello que le hizo completamente enfurecer, recordando al instante a su madre y hermana menor. ¿Ellas llorarían si él muriera? Moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su expresión endureciéndose un poco mientras veía con cierto odio a Kayaba.

La explicación ya había llegado a un fin, los gritos llenos de confusión y miedo de los demás usuarios sacándole completamente del transe de sus pensamientos. Cambiando su atención hacia aquellos jugadores que le rodeaban pudo observar las lágrimas caer por sobre las mejillas de una chica, ésta tirada en el piso sobre sus rodillas mientras gritaba demasiadas cosas sobre el que no podía creer lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, todos culpando a esa creatura de mentiroso.

_Es imposible que algo así suceda…_Fueron las palabras que poco después llegaron a sus oídos, Kirito viéndose apretando sus manos en puño a sus costados.

Sería muy bobo, o incluso también estúpido, el llenar la mente de las personas con dichosa mentira.

-Se les ha otorgado un regalo especial; podrán encontrarlo dentro de su inventario.

Todos al instante reaccionaron ante las palabras de Kayaba, abriendo su menú de juego en busca del famoso objeto que había mencionado. Kirito imitó sus acciones, no mucho después en su mano apareciendo un espejo.

-¿Espejo?- se preguntó para sí, el eco de varios jugadores gritando a sus alrededores llamando su atención. -¡Klein!- gritó, para percatarse que el cuerpo del chico ya se encontraba siendo rodeado por una extraña luz de color azul; dicha luz no tardo en envolver su cuerpo también.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba en la plaza, la gente que llenaba el lugar luciendo totalmente distinta a la misma que en algún momento hubo. Kirito volteó a buscar a Klein, encontrándose con una persona totalmente distinta; aunque lo sorpresivo, era el hecho de que esa persona llevaba el mismo nombre que su compañero.

-¿Klein?

-¿Kirito?

Los dos se encontraron preguntando el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, ambos luciendo sorprendidos al caer en cuenta que se trataba de ellos mismos. El avatar que se encontraron usando había desaparecido, creando tanto la apariencia física como rostro de la persona dentro del sistema del juego con tanta precisión que Kirito pudo admitir que se encontraba realmente sorprendido. Quitando momentáneamente su atención de Klein fijó sus ojos en los demás jugadores, notando que éstos se habían percatado de lo que había sucedido y mostraban más susto y molestia que otras cosas.

Eso no le había asombrado, recordando que era normal que jugadores pretendieran ser otra persona para conseguir citas virtuales.

Inhalando fuertemente algo de aire, regresó su atención a Klein.

-Sígueme.- comentó casi en orden.

Su compañero le había visto un tanto dudoso sobre qué hacer exactamente, poco después asintiendo ligeramente y siguió al pelinegro a uno que otro paso de distancia a sus espaldas.

Kirito le había llevado a uno de los tantos pasillos dentro del pueblo, éste deteniéndose en su camino y girando su cuerpo para encarar al chico, comentó: -Tanto los monstruos como todo aquello que eleve la Experiencia de los jugadores está limitado,- pausó, abriendo su menú de jugador –conozco perfectamente todas las rutas de peligro como las seguras; tenemos que ir al siguiente pueblo, ya que estoy seguro que los demás jugadores no tardaran en cazar para conseguir más poder dentro del juego.

Una vez terminó de decir eso miró directamente a Klein; esa mirada llena de inseguridad y duda le hicieron apretar sus labios en una fina línea, teniendo ya una pequeña idea de aquello que podría suceder ahora.

-Lo siento, Kirito.- murmuró, nuevamente mostrando su nerviosismo mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus alborotados cabellos. -¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que entré a éste juego junto a unos amigos?- Kirito asintió. –Ellos me están esperando en la plaza…no podría dejarlos después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Entendía a lo que se refería, éste bajando un poco su cabeza creyendo que el suelo sería algo más interesante de observar. –P-podría…- intentó el poder decir algo, callando al instante bruscamente chasqueando su lengua. Era imposible, pensó frustrante, no podía llevar a más de una persona y a su vez tener que protegerlas…

-No te preocupes, Kirito.- la forma tan llena de vida en que Klein había dicho esas palabras le hizo volver a encararle, la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro siendo algo que realmente no esperaba ver. –Ve; en algún momento te alcanzaré.

Ligeramente sonrió, asintiendo. –Claro.

Dando media vuelta, retomó su camino hacia su próximo destino. No había avanzado mucho cuando la exaltante voz de Klein volvió a llamar su atención, deteniéndose en su camino; salvo que la única diferencia ésta vez siendo el hecho de que no le había encarado, ocultando sus ojos detrás de sus oscuros cabellos.

-¡No mueras!- fue lo que gritó.

A pesar de esa extraña sensación de soltar una gran carcajada que le había llegado, sus labios se mantuvieron apretados. No dijo nada, avanzando; dudoso se volvió a detener, mirando sobre su hombro para ver si Klein seguía atrás de él parado esperando a que le diera una respuesta. No había nadie.

Y nuevamente…había sido abandonado.

* * *

**N/A:**

La última nota de autor de momento c:

A pesar de que me hubiera gustado escribir sobre el episodio de "Beater", decidí terminarlo ahí e.e Está en duda sobre si me dispondré a seguir escribiendo sobre esto, pero quizá lo haga...no sé, honestamente DD: Otra razón arrogante por la cual decidí a escribir esto a pesar de la pésima calidad de Fic fue para llenar de algo la Sección al Español...no quería dejarla en blanco ;-; (?)

Buenos, gracias por haber leído c: (?)

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
